Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 021
"The Night Intruder", known as "The Man Who Came With the Night" in the Japanese version is the twenty-first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and eightieth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary Twelve hours into the Duelist Kingdom tournament, night has fallen. A strange man with two giant sized Duel Gloves roams the plains. He laughs to himself and says that the Duelists should sleep while they can because he is coming for them. arrives, while Bakura, Yugi and Honda try stopping Jonouchi eating a mushroom.]] Elsewhere Jonouchi is complaining about his hunger. It is just past 8:00 and he and his friends have not seen any other Duelists for a while. Jonouchi says that nobody would want to Duel in the dark as it would just make them hungrier. He yells at the moon, saying that he wants food, not Star Chips. Anzu sighs that she would like a nice bath. She had been expecting an island resort, but finds Duelist Kingdom awful. Jonouchi finds a mushroom and decides to eat it. Yugi, Honda and Bakura try to talk him out of it, as the it could be poisonous. Mai Kujaku arrives at the scene and says that they must be hungry if they are going to eat that mushroom. She then teases them by eating a walnut chocolate bar and offers to trade Jonouchi a piece for one of his Star Chips. Jonouchi refuses, stating that his Star Chips are his life. Mai winks and says that she was kidding; she would have never faced him in the first place if she thought he was that lowly a Duelist. Jonouchi angrily asks why Mai is making a fool out of him. Mai jokes that he looks hungry and says that he better not bite her. Jonouchi asks why he would and calls her a stupid girl. Mai proposes a ceasefire for the night, since they are both Duelists and must need a break. Being tired from the Duels that day, Yugi agrees, but Jonouchi is suspicious that Mai is up to something. Mai offers to share her food and says that they can cook if they can start a fire. She empties out the contents of her bag; a Sun Shower II portable shower, a tent, a lantern, a sleeping bag, soap, a first aid kit, labelled "First Air with Nalged", paper plates, a bag of vegetables, Znickey bars, Indian curry, canned chicken, rice, mackerel miso and xylitol. The others are impressed that Mai brought all this herself. She explains that a Duelist must be prepared and cannot always rely on the kindness of strangers. Since she brought the food, she tells the boys that the cooking is their job. Yugi and Bakura are okay with this. Bakura claims to be good at cooking and offers to do it, while Yugi gathers some firewood. Jonouchi is not as happy. As Mai orders him and Honda to fetch water, he says that he hates having her boss him around. Honda calls him stupid, since they get to eat this way and tells him to just suck it up. Bakura and Yugi agree that this is fun, like camping. thinks the same could be said about her.]] Mai notices how different Yugi is behaving than before. She tells Anzu that she can now see that rumors she heard about Yugi are true; he is completely different person than he was before. Anzu looks at Mai suspiciously and tells her to look who is talking and asks why Mai is being nice all of a sudden. Mai smiles and replies that she is a woman too and her Duelist make-up does not last twenty four hours. However she thinks to herself that that was a lie and her kindness is surprising herself more than Anzu. She does not know why she came to them, as it is a strange thing for her to do, considering she has always lived alone. Mai says that Anzu and her friends are strange too and asks if they always stay in their little group. Anzu does not understand how she sees that as strange and says that it is because they are friends. Mai shows Anzu her portable shower and says that when the boys get back with water, she should warm up and take a shower. Anzu is delighted and thanks her, while Mai says that there are some things that only girls prepare for. After the shower is set up, Anzu starts to undress inside and thinks that she used to think Mai was the most infuriating woman she ever met, but now she sees that she is actually quite nice. Thinking of the Yugi's as well, she wonders if all Duelists have two sides to them. Outside of the shower, Mai stands guard and tells Jonouchi to stay back and he is dead if he takes one peep. She orders him to get back in the kitchen where he belongs, while Jonouchi keeps reminding himself to suck it up. After the food is cooked, Bakura is complimented for it being delicious. Mai tells the others to get their nourishment as there are going to be plenty of Duels in the morning. Honda smiles and says "Yes ma'am", but Jonouchi reminds him that he is not a Duelist. Since Mai has eight Star Chips, Yugi predicts that she might be the first one to enter the castle. Mai relies saying that even so, she will settle the score with Yugi sooner or later. Yugi is a bit surprised and Anzu insists that they forget about the game for now. Although Mai points out that they may be friends right now, but tomorrow they will be enemies as that is what it means to be a Duelist. After she finished eating, Mai went to her tent and invited Anzu to come too. She heard that there was a creepy guy lurking around, so it might be dangerous she informed her. Jonouchi asked what guy she was talking about and wondered what Mai's problem was. .]] At 10:00 PM, Anzu is in the tent, while Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura try to fall asleep under a tree. Yugi takes out his camcorder, which contains the videotape his grandpa's soul is trapped in. He informs his grandpa that he collected six Star Chips today and tomorrow is the last day of Duels. He promises to get to the castle, beat Pegasus and free his grandpa. Grandpa compliments him and says that he knows Yugi will live up to the promise. After saying good night, he puts the camcorder away. Yugi looks around and sees that the other boys have fallen asleep. Mai watches Yugi as he is about to fall asleep. Mai goes back to tent and Anzu asks her if she was always good at cards. Mai replies that she was once a casino dealer on a cruise ship. She traveled around the world playing cards with rich people every day. She saw hundreds of men that she considered boring, who would flash their money to try and get with her. She would get them to put down a lot of money and then beat them with her Aroma Tactics. She tells Anzu that she made of money this way, but started to hate people more and more and quit after getting sick of it. She explains that she did not come to the island just for money or pride, but rather to find the things that she used to cherish a long time ago. She says that it is strange but seeing Anzu and her friends makes here remember. appears outside Mai's tent.]] Mai smiles and says that Anzu has a crush on Yugi and asks her to confirm. Anzu is shocked and blushes, immediately trying to deny it, saying the notion is crazy. However Mai is unconvinced and tells her that she does not need to be embarrassed, as they are both girls. She informs Anzu that earlier on, she told Yugi to wait at the cliff and that Anzu wanted to talk to him there. Anzu is shocked again, but Mai convinces her to go and offers to let her use some of her perfume. Still blushing and with her heart pounding, Anzu leaves the tent to go to the cliff. Peeping out of the tent, Mai calls her and tells her to remember that in any game, girls always have the advantage at night. Anzu walks off, thinking she cannot believe Mai is setting her up with Yugi and wonders what she should say. Meanwhile the strange man walks towards the tent. Inside the tent, Mai laughs at how red Anzu's face got and thinks that there must have been a time when she would have reacted the same. The man then pulls open the tent, saying he has found another victim. He sticks his head and arms inside and says "It's Duel Time...!". At the cliff, Yugi is wondering what Anzu wants to talk to him about. Anzu arrives still blushing and Yugi asks her what she wanted to speak with him about. She replies that she does not know and suggests that they talk about old times. The two sit down and Anzu asks if Yugi remembers the time they first met. They were in elementary school and Yugi gave her a handheld game game. She got really into it, but as she continued to play she was not getting any better and out of frustration she hit the game and broke it. Yugi just laughed and bought her a new game the next day. After telling the story, she notices that Yugi looks down and asks him what is wrong. Yugi replies that he thinks Anzu wants to be with Dark Yugi. He says that he understands and offers to leave so that Anzu can talk to him. He tells her to hang on while he calls him with his heart. However, Anzu stops him and says that it is okay; Yugi is still Yugi. She explains that it does not matter which "side" is showing or if his voice is deeper, he is still Yugi and is just fine the way he is. She holds his hand and stares at him affectionately. Yugi looks at her in surprise, but they are interrupted by the sound of Mai screaming. Elsewhere the strange man Duels Mai. His monster hidden in the darkness uses "Dark Silent Burn" to defeat her "Harpy Lady" cards, dropping Mai's Life Points to 0. The man laughs that the Darkness gives his cards power and Mai thinks that there is no way to beat an opponent who hides in the dark and cannot be seen. The man demands Mai to hand over her Star Chips and get off the island in accordance to the rules. Yugi and Anzu arrive at the Battle Box just as Mai's Star Chips are handed over. Yugi wonders who Mai's opponent is. When the man saw Yugi, he said that this saves him trouble as beating Yugi was Pegasus' top priority order. Mai warns Yugi that the man is a Player Killer, who roams the island defeating Duelists and taking their Star Chips. The Player Killer points out that he has taken Mai's Star Chips and tells Yugi that he has eliminated her and he is next. Mai sighs that this is far as she gets and guesses that she will not get to face Yugi after all. The Player Killer tells Yugi to get into the Battle Box. Yugi switches to Dark Yugi and tells Mai not to worry, as he will defeat the Player Killer and get back her Star Chips. Featured cards Anime adaption This chapter was redone in parts of the episodes 12: , 13: and 14: of the anime. A number of changes that were made including: * PaniK (the Player Killer of Darkness) was not shown roaming around looking for Duelists. * Bakura was not present at first. * Soft drink cans, with logos similar to that of Pepsi were among Mai's supplies. The logos were removed in the English version along with the text on all of her other supplies. * Mai did not take notice of Yugi behaving differently. It was not known at this point in the anime that Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) was a different personality. * Téa did not ask Mai why she was being nice. * Téa was still fully clothed while thinking about how she misjudged Mai. * Mai did not warn Joey (Jonouchi) not to peek, while she was guarding the shower. * Mai watched a cruise ship sail past while she was guarding the shower and Anzu asked Mai why she came to the island. Mai then told her about her work on cruise ships, which in the manga she tells her about later in the chapter. * While in the shower, Téa screamed and Mai peeped inside to see what was wrong, while Téa wrapped a towel around herself. Téa explained that she thought she heard someone outside. Joey and Tristan (Honda) tried peeping in the shower after hearing Téa scream, but Yugi held them back by their coat tails and Mai hit them both on the head afterwards. The part where Joey and Tristan tried peeping and Mai hit them was removed from the English version. * Rather than go back to her tent after eating Mai went over to the cliffs. She was ambushed by PaniK here. With this change, Mai and Anzu talking in the tent and Mai arranging for Yugi and Anzu to meet up are skipped and Mai Duels PaniK while wearing her jacket, which she had removed while in her tent in the manga. * Yugi did not speak with his grandfather on the camcorder and the others did not fall asleep. * After Mai had been gone for a while, Téa suggested that they search for her. However they were interrupted by Bakura appearing from the bushes. * Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Téa and Tristan sat around the fire and compared themselves to Duel Monsters cards. Bakura suggested that they have a friendly Duel so that he can show them how his card, "Change of Heart", works. He also suggested that Téa, Tristan and Joey include the cards they compared themselves to in Yugi's Deck for the Duel. However Yami Bakura (Dark Bakura) took control of Bakura's body and sealed the others' souls in the cards they mentioned earlier. He and Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) then engaged in a Duel over the possession of the Millennium Puzzle. The Duel was similar to the Monster World game they played earlier in the manga, which was skipped in the anime. * It was after the Duel with Yami Bakura, that Mai was heard screaming. It was heard by Joey, Tristan and Bakura as well, rather than just Téa and Yugi. * Mai and Panik Dueled in a Dueling Arena, rather than a Battle Box. * PaniK said that Mai was one of his easiest victims. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her over to the others.